


Nuts

by xHaruka17x



Series: Drabbles Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Dean, Crack Fic, Cute Dean, Mating Season, Omega Castiel, Smut, Squirrel Destiel, cute cas, just cause
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Bright eyed and bushy tailed Squirrel Destiel and its mating season.





	Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is Aifos’s fault XD  
> 

  
It was mating season! Dean was extremely excited. He had worked quite hard all winter to build his nest and had hunted all summer for food. He looked over the goods he had collected and was quite proud of the amount of food, mainly nuts, he had been able to scavenge.  
  
Now, it was time to meet the Omega squirrels! Dean and the other Alpha squirrels were to rendezvous the Omega squirrels by the dandelion field on the north end of the park. Each Alpha was meant to bring their biggest nuts to hopefully lure an Omega willing to mate them. Dean was quite proud of the nut he had found. It was half his size and a bitch to tug all the way to the dandelion field but he really hoped it would be worth it.  
  
Dean finally made it and wow there were a lot of Alphas... well, he would either be picked or not, either way, he had to give it his all. It was early, so he took the opportunity to drag his nut towards the small pond and started to wash his fur. When it was clean and dry, it would poof out, making him look even bigger, and Omega Squirrels liked that. He rushed and made sure to clean his ears too and then shook himself dry. He groomed his tail to perfection and was feeling confident as he heard the howls and chirps from the other squirrels. He hurried back to the gathering and strategically placed his big nut in front of him while he stood with his chest puffed out with pride.  
  
Dean's heart was thumping in excitement as the Omega Squirrels arrived. There were very few of them which made the large numbers of Alphas feel a bit desperate. Dean stood patiently, he didn't want to spook or scare any potential mate by being grumpy or worrisome. Suddenly, this stunning Omega Squirrel stood in front of him. Gorgeous grey-blue fur with sky blue eyes, a plush tail and a soft looking stomach. It gave a pleased chirp at the large nut, with a curt nod of approval and then the Omega circled him, inspecting Dean, lifting his arms and paws to test their strength and agility. His tail was being assessed to see if it was mattered, which it wasn't.  
  
The Omega's blue gaze was slit in concentration as it pulled Dean's cheeks to inspect the Alpha's teeth, and to see how much food he could fit in his jowls. The Omega nodded, seemingly please with Dean's physique and hygiene. Then the Omega swirled its tail around Dean's and rubbed itself all over his chest and neck before looking up at Dean with those intense blue eyes that now regarded him with a piercing, sultry, and hooded look. "Alpha," the Omega said and Dean was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. He was picked!  
  
Dean quickly picked up the big nut and started towards his nest with the pretty Omega walking next to him. “I’m Dean.” He informed his new mate.  
  
“Castiel.” The Omega purred as his eyes continued to roam over Dean’s form as he carried the heavy nut.  
  
Dean couldn’t keep his bright and goofy smile as he watched his new mate sashay his hips, with his beautiful, grey blue, fluffy tail swinging as he went. Yeah, Dean was most definitely a lucky squirrel. He was getting very envious looks from the other Alphas as they continued towards his nest.  
  
When they reached his tree, Castiel looked at the surroundings and hummed in delight as he noticed the Alpha’s tree was near a small creek. They hurried up the trunk and when Dean showed the Omega the nest, he bashfully awaited Castiel’s reaction.  
  
Castiel was very impressed. The nest was warm and cozy, with quite an impressive harvest of nuts, and food was securely stored. Dean watched the Omega squeak and chirp as he inspected the place while he stayed out of the way. When Castiel turned towards him, Dean was rooted to the spot. With sultry cobalt blue eyes, the Omega let his gaze roam over the Alpha’s furry body and moved towards the bed. He presented, his fluffy, grey tail twitched invitingly as he peeked over his shoulder, while he made cooing sounds.  
  
Dean’s jaw was ajar and he was pretty sure he was drooling in the process. The Omega spread his legs as his tail continued to twitch and revealed his already slick hole. The Omega’s arousal permeated the air and Dean growled.  
  
This was it, the Alpha would prove his full worth, and he would breed the gorgeous Omega successfully. Dean was over Castiel in seconds; instincts taking over, and in one swift move he mounted the Omega. Castiel’s pleased-filled cry let him know this was what he wanted, and Dean’s thrusts were powerful. Castiel’s fists clenched in the bed’s garbs and held on as the Alpha fucked into him in fast and deep thrusts. His heat was in full swing and Dean was hitting his sweet spot perfectly. Both were chirping and squeaking in shear, raw passion as the pair mated and bred repeatedly, until both were too exhausted to move after multiple orgasms. They were filthy and exhausted as Dean slowly slipped out of his mate. Castiel was already snoring lightly, which left the clean up up to the Alpha. Dean managed to stay awake long enough to nuzzle his mate, and wrapped himself around his Omega protectively as he hoped Castiel was with kits.  
  
Soon enough, the happy couple was expecting and Dean made sure to keep his beautiful mate safe and cozy. He made sure to brush his lover’s soft fur, and nuzzled him any chance he got. He couldn’t wait for their kits to be born.  
  
Castiel smiled at him sleepily, and Dean felt warm and happy all over. The feelings the Omega evoked in him even made his tail vibrate. Dean was indeed, a very lucky Alpha squirrel and he knew it.  
  


**End**


End file.
